A Cinderella Metamorphosis
by ByE ByE RobIn
Summary: SHE was a zero HE was her hero HE turned her down SHE got a makeover HE is headoverheels in love. RxS BxR CxB KxJ
1. Chapter 1

A Cinderella Metamorphosis

Once upon a time there was a girl named Kori, she lived a very lonely life. She two very best friends, a dreadful sister and a guy nanny named Galfore **(A/N:LoL guy nanny named Galfore. Sounds kinda gay). **The only comfort she had in the world was from Rachel, Gar and Galfore. Comfort from what? Oh let's say being turned down by the guy of her dreams I.E. Richard "DICK" Grayson. He didn't like her because she was . . . .

She wears glasses

She had bad bangs

She just didn't look good enough for him finally . .

He's a jerk

Rachel just didn't know why Kori could see the big, stinkin' jerk in him, but she to live with it after all she didn't just walk to Kori and say "Hey Kori did you know Richard is a big jerk and play boy at the same time?" How'd she know? They're relatives she knows there's more jerky things that he's done to others.

One day Kori got a makeover. And it changed her life forever . . .

**A/N: That's the introduction! Hope you guys like it! REVIEW!**


	2. Surprise Dick!

A Cinderella Metamorphosis

Chapter 1: Surprise, Surprise Dick. Surprise, Surprise

Kory . . .

The shone brightly on the house of Kory. "A glorious morning Galfore and Kada!" she said cried out loud. "Great, another greeting, another puppy." Kada murmured sarcastically. "Now, Kada don't be like that." Galfore said. "Just because she had a makeover and you didn't doesn't mean you have to insult her." He added and went to the kitchen. "Thanks for reminding me." She said sarcastically and stuck her tongue out at Kory, and Kory did so. "I am going to school now." Kory reminded them. "Be safe my bumgorf, and remember, stay away from Richard, he's already caused you to cry over a million snlarborgs." He warned. "Yes Galfore I will." She replied and left.

She skipped and saw Gar and Rachel talking. "For the millionth time Gar, the toilet imp does not exist!" Rachel yelled frustrated. "Oh really, then why'd you think we have the power to flush?" he asked. "How many times did I have to tell you that-" Rachel was enraged but got cut off by Kory. "Friends! Come with me and enjoy the glorious morning!" she cried. "Um, don't mean to break up your little musical montage here but, I think we should start proving to Rachel that the toilet imp exists!" Gar yelled. Both Rachel and Kory slapped him on the back of his head.

Dick . . .

Imagine this; you're riding on a hot new red and black motorcycle, cruising around town with all the hunks/chicks looking like they're turned on. Well let's just say Dick Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne is experiencing that right now. **(A/N: I think I'm a bit jealous! I HATE YOU DICK!!) **

He parked his motorcycle near the school, so he could walk and talk to his friends at the same time. He walked up to his best friend Victor Stone, his girlfriend Karen Beecher and his spoiled girlfriend Kitten Moth. "Ooohhh Robbie-poo!" she called. "I told you Kitten, stop ruining my middle name!" he said harshly. "OH! Is that how you wanna settle it then?! We're breaking up!" she yelled. "Here we go again." Vic and Karen said. Kitten stomped on Dick's foot really hard. "Ow!" he said and grabbed his foot jumping backwards and bumping into someone behind him; they both fell on the pavement. "Hey!" the person behind him yelled. "Well you should watch where you're-" he turned around and saw a red-headed angel glaring at him with anger. "Well, I'm really sorry about that miss and what's your name?" he asked. "Kory, and yes I know. Don't bother telling me your name I already know you and your reputation." She replied with anger. Rachel lightly applauded her. "Now this is what I call "a rejuvenating scene"." She said while putting her elbow on Kory's shoulder. "You! You!" he cried. "Me? Me? Yes I know." Rachel said. "You told her I was no good, didn't you?!" he yelled with anger. "Yeah, afraid that people can't handle the truth? And besides, this my little payback from Bruce's last party. Tell Uncle Bruce I said hi." She said calmly and leaving with Kory.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 1 for ya! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing: **

**TAUT13**

**Harry Potter Fan 1994**

**moonlitsfantasy**

**You guys have been great reviewers! Now please do as I say and ****REVIEW!**


	3. Apologies

A Cinderella Metamorphosis

Chapter 2: Apologies

**A/N: You have to see the video "He Said She Said" before reading. **

Richard just froze there with his mouth wide open. "I can't believe it. How could my own cousin betray me?" he complained. "And what did she mean by Bruce's last party?" Vic asked. "Did you do anything mean to her **again**?" Karen asked. "Well . .

_Flashback . . . ._

_Rachel was about to open the door to Wayne Manor then-SPLASH! A bucket of water fell on her head. "RICHARD!!!" she screamed. "Yes, cousin?" Richard asked in a I-see-you-fell-for-my-prank-way. "What?! It wasn't me!" he said. Rachel took the bucket of her head and read the message at the bottom : Property of Richard Robin Grayson If found please call 1-000-000 Rachel shoved it into Richard's face and left. _

_End Flashback . . . ._

"That was fun." said Richard looking back at the memory and chuckled. "Dude whatever you did to her, I think you need to apologize" Karen suggested. "Sure. After class." He swore. Both Vic and Karen crossed their arms and raised their eyebrows. "I will. Promise." He said

In class . . .

"G'moring m' duckies!" their teacher Mr. Mod said. Now this, guy was weird. Weird as weird can be. He had big, bright, red hair, sunglasses and usually brings cane with him. "Now, if you want to pass my class, you have to follow some rules." He said. "Rules, rules, rules! Everywhere there's rules! I bet even on the moon there are rules!" Gar complained. "Rule no.1 . . ..NO TALKING!" Mr. Mod yelled which made the class freak out a little bit.

"Rule no.2- Do everything I say." He continued. "What?! Don't stare at me like that! Write this down!" he commanded. The students swiftly grabbed their things in their desks and started to write.

After 30 minutes . . . .

"Rule no. 105- No making any impressions of me in or out of school premises." Mr. Mod continued. "Dude my hands are tired." Gar complained weakly. "That's high school for you." Mr. Mod said. Then, finally the bell rang.

The students weakly left the classroom and into the halls with exhaustion. Rachel saw Richard running up to her. "Hey, cousin!" Richard cried. "You got another bucket of water?" Rachel asked hesitated. "Um . .No I'm here to apologize." He replied.

Rachel burst out in laughter. "You're serious?" she asked laughing. "Yes." He replied once more. "Look, I'm sorry ok." He said. "Yeah, sure, whatever." She said. "Why don't you trust me?" he asked. "'Cause you're a bastard." She replied. "Look, I'll show you, that you could trust me. I'll go be friends with that girl you were with earlier." He said. Rachel just raised her eyebrow and smirked. "And try not to ask her out for a whole month. Deal?" he asked. "Fine deal." She replied. "Just remember don't ask her out for a **whole **month, no matter how hot you think she is." She reminded him. "You mind telling me where she goes after school?" he asked. "She goes to this dance studio for modern dance lessons." She informed. "'She good?" he asked. "Yeah. Real good." She replied, Richard gulped. _This is gonna be a bit hard._ He thought.

After school . . . .

Richard jumped on his "R-Cycle" and rode off. _Dance studio? I've never seen a studio here. _ He thought. Then he stopped and saw a big building with a big poster, saying in BIG letters: Dance Workshop. **(A/N: If any of you guys don't get it. It's like he never saw it and it was in BIG, BOLD LETTERS!!! Yes that's how stupid I want him to be.) **

He went inside and went to the Receptionist's counter. "Hey, hotstuff. You lost?" she asked. "Er, yeah. Have you seen a pretty, red-headed, teenage, girl? You know, fiery red hair, big jade eyes?" he asked. The receptionist sighed. "If you wanna send her flowers put it in that pile over there." She said pointing to a pile of beautiful and colorful bouquets. _Geez, who knew she was this pretty? _ He thought. "Actually, I came to see her in person." He informed.

"Third door on the left."

"Thanks."

He went to the left and opened the 3rd door. He saw a bunch of teenage girls and one that stood out, Kory obviously. "Alright , girls, ONE MORE TIME!" the dance instructor called. They danced to He Said She Said and Richard was turned **on.**

After, the dance Richard walked up to Kory. "Hey, you're pretty good at this." He complimented. "Good at what?" Kory asked. "You know dancing." He replied. "Thanks." She replied. "Hey, anything Rachel told you about me. I just wanted you to know-" he said but got cut off by Kory. "She never told me about anything. I gave you the lukewarm greeting because you've been a jerk to me."

"What?!"

"Remember that girl in glasses and braces who tried to flirt with you?"

"That was you?"

"Yeah, and I really need to go right now."

"But-"

"I'm sorry but I have to go. My limo's there."

**A/N: HA! Left with another cliffy! Thanks for reviewing: **

**MilkMustache**

**nadiagirl**

**TAUT13**

**Harry Potter Fan 1994 **

**SuPeR HyPeR ChiCk 101 **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!**


End file.
